


[扬亨]叫哥哥

by JasmineGavin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineGavin/pseuds/JasmineGavin
Summary: 瓜瓜对于扬扬不叫他哥哥的怨念真的好深哦
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Kudos: 7





	[扬亨]叫哥哥

（一）

“你自己好好想清楚啊！我也是你哥哥啊！”

似乎黄冠亨在他唯一的弟弟面前总要这么显摆几下。

满打满算也就大个一年加小半个月，更何况中国又没有韩国那般偏向尊重长辈的文化，有比自己小的孩子捧在手里怕掉含在嘴里怕化，宠上天了还要怕你离太阳太近了热离月亮太近了冷。

刘扬扬是不把黄冠亨的态度当回事的，他成日笑嘻嘻的，说话时永远没个正经样，和黄冠亨的满嘴跑火车大同小异，都是爱开玩笑的主。这点方便了他俩平常打打闹闹，也给黄冠亨内心记仇的小笔记本里添上了浓重的一笔。小忙内当团体的爸爸也不是一天两天的事了，钱锟宠着他，李永钦惯着他，董思成陪他打游戏，黄旭熙陪他吃东西，肖俊和他闹东闹西。只有黄冠亨，黄冠亨一边享受着中国式兄弟朋友间的亲密关系，一边还想拥有韩国式长尊幼卑的相处方式。

别想啦。刘扬扬打一开始就这么跟他语重心长。鱼与熊掌不可兼得，我们是中国人嘛，就算住在韩国咱们也不能忘了老祖宗的本你说对不对。黄冠亨冷笑一声，说臭弟弟那我如果只要你把我当哥而不是当平辈呢？刘扬扬咧开嘴笑了，字一个个从咬得嘎嘣响的一口白牙缝里蹦出来，说想都别想，鱼骨头和熊的指甲尖我都不给你留一根。

都得到这回答了还能怎么办？真男人当然是用拳头解决问题。黄冠亨当即拍案而起，再被德国小孩一个布输得讪讪缩回椅子上。

既然是唯一的弟弟，那难道你不是应该更加宠我才对吗？怎么还反而和我摆起哥哥的架子来了。小孩曾经还委委屈屈跟他这么辩解过，那时刘扬扬才刚十八过几个月，拍定妆照的样子除了装凶装酷的小朋友外给不出什么别的定义。黄冠亨眨巴眨巴眼睛心疼了几秒，嘴张了又闭不懂该怎么安慰小孩。他自己的身份和这也八九不离十，是被三个美女姐姐宠上天的家里唯一的弟弟。正苦恼着呢，刘扬扬嘴快又接了一句，说而且将心比心也不见得Ten就尊重他唯一的哥哥了嘛，既然要向长辈学习的话我觉得我和Ten比较有共同语言。

完蛋，这话好有道理。语文课代表如鲠在喉，被自己的话绕死在了对话的起点。澳门人气急败坏撸袖子打算动手，小孩小羊蹄子一撅，糊了人一脸灰后欢脱地跑去了泰国人身边。

一来二去的，Hendery居然还不觉得烦啊。刘扬扬对此唯一的感想还是这个。我是永远不可能叫你哥的啦，就算在韩综里也不会，身在曹营心在汉，我是有尊严的中国人，就算我嘴里讲着韩语，我还是要固执地不叫你哥，这是我对传统文化的最后一丝敬畏。团综第一期开播后韩网果然众说纷纭，有说中国人没礼貌的，也有说这样很亲切的。借着韩综机会喊出这个心结的黄冠亨成了最大赢家，韩国人鼓掌欢呼你们终于在意这个问题了，中国人拍手叫绝忙内on top果然是亘古不变的道理，而看完团综的威人客厅陷入了久久的沉默，播完后刘扬扬转头看向他最小的哥哥，亮晶晶的眼睛里难得毫无感情波澜不惊:“都这么多年过去了你还在纠结这个问题喔？”

“对啊。”黄冠亨理直气壮，“所以你到底什么时候才打算尊敬你这个哥哥。”

“我想想吼。”刘扬扬装模作样抬手抵住下巴，煞有介事翻个白眼仰望宿舍天花板。

“要不然永远都不尊敬你看怎么样？”

（二）

还能怎么样，答案当然是不好。

“哥。”

刘扬扬用的是韩语，一声哥居然就这样干脆利落说出来了，仿佛黄冠亨这两年来费尽心思想让忙内喊哥的执拗看上去像个傻子。听到这声哥的澳门人浑身一哆嗦，哑着嗓子呜咽，平日张口就是名言金句的嘴吐不出莲花了，呜呜嘤嘤的不知道在嘟哝些啥。他后背紧紧挨着刘扬扬胸口，脸埋在床铺里，汗夹着泪和唾液流得乱七八糟。看到这一幕刘扬扬又起劲了，哥哥哥哥喊得更欢了，还换着语言喊，顶一下喊一声，最后一声欧巴是咬着耳骨从齿缝里挤出来的，舌尖一舔，耳朵上皮肤烫得不行。

“你别…用这么多语言！听不懂！”黄冠亨的话是挤出来的，声音在床垫的吸收下被喘息覆盖得所剩无几。他听到小孩笑了几声后放弃了继续折磨他的耳垂，紧贴在后背的温度随即跟着消失，只有桎梏在胯骨的手还紧紧握着。黄冠亨看不见刘扬扬现在是什么表情，但不用看他也能想象出个七八分，八成是勾唇扬着愉悦的笑，该死的脸上还带了几分千禧年小朋友的天真活泼。为什么比自己小的弟弟在床上总是这样胜人一筹？作为哥哥简直逊毙了。黄冠亨恨恨咬住床单，偏头露出小半张脸，红透了的眼尾真是想让人欺负得紧。床单带了几丝腥味，都是他自己射出来的，意识到这点的黄冠亨又无力地松开了齿，转为狠狠蹂躏自己的下唇。

“这样哦。”刘扬扬呼了口气，拨弄几下自己湿透的刘海满脸不以为然，“反正都是在叫你哥哥就对啦。”

“你，你……”这下黄冠亨大半张脸都偏过来了，喘着气泪眼模糊地开始谴责，不懂是被气得这么断断续续，还是只是单纯因为没了气力，“要带有敬意，充满尊敬地喊才对啊！”

无语了都。刘扬扬挑挑眉抽出来，再把黄冠亨翻个身好让他正面谴责。搞得像大家平常喊锟哥的时候就带有敬意了一样。众所周知钱锟姓钱，名锟哥，只有在李永钦面前他才能拥有本名，而且这个拥有还不要也罢。小孩拨开哥哥的刘海直视那双大眼睛，恼羞成怒的，蓄足了情欲和不满。澳门人自认这样的表情丢人至极，张嘴正打算给自己扳回一点面子，刘扬扬俯下身，在这场情事里第一次用唇堵住了他的嘴。

黄冠亨屁话向来多，漫无边际天马行空的，什么场合下都能说出些不着边的东西，刘扬扬一般只是任了他说，小孩自己也吵，不会因为人太吵就想堵住对方的嘴。这种打断对话还是头一次，黄冠亨轻轻哼了一声，抬手泄愤般握住两根挤到一起开始软绵绵地套弄。果然有用，小孩按在他额上的指尖一抖，迅速抓住黄冠亨的手，抬起身就是一副你很行啊的表情。

“臭弟弟。”还是这个称呼，配上想发狠却又毫无说服力的脸，黄冠亨舔舔唇，有些得意洋洋的。刘扬扬被气笑了，毫不费劲掰开人的手指，再顺着纹路摸上黄冠亨的。

要我尊敬你啊，那要看你怎么定义尊敬了。

“哥——”妥协似的，懒洋洋地拉长了尾音，第一声调的单字，念不出来山路十八弯水路九连环那味儿，但恶心人还是绰绰有余的。黄冠亨被这声哥抖得一个激灵，看到这点的刘扬扬更忍不住笑了，手就着对方射在腹部的白浊上下撸动几把，粘腻地又喊了一声。

估计这茬过去了之后Hendery就再也不会惦记这件事了吧。刘扬扬乐颠颠地想。

END.


End file.
